To light the shadows on your face
by howwouldyoufeel
Summary: A modern story where Abby is a surgeon and Marcus is a Detective that on reserve from the army when the two meet they feel something towards each other but are they ready to make the leap? I totally suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One- Doctor Versus Detective.

A/N Hi Guys so I am a huge fan of lots of Actress but two of the mains ones are Paige Turco and Lauren Graham. And While normally refuses to watch these kind of movies I watched Max with Lauren Graham in it and it gave me an Idea for a story. It's a completely A/U Modern Day story. All ideas are my own and I don't own the characters accept the OC ones or the show. I hope you like it and reviews are always welcome.

Abby sighed it had been a long day and all she wanted to do was go home to her sixteen year old daughter Clarke and her nine month old baby boy Nico but she was working a double and still had another eight hours in front of her before she would be able to walk out the door for her family.

What was getting to her even more though was the detective that had been lingering around the hospital all day after his partner was shit in the stomach, there was something different about him and she kind of liked that but at the same time it made her feel a little uneasy.

Standing at the nurses station looking over patients folders she worried her bottom lip between her teeth and rubbed her temples with her fingers. Looking up she watched Detective Kane through the window of the private room as he joked about with his wounded partner.

Closing the file she took it back into her hands and walked over to the open door of the detectives private room. Rapping her knuckles off the door frame Abby announced her presence before walking into the room and take hi chart of the end of the bed. Tucking the under her arm she checked his vitals and wrote them down of the chart before putting it back on the end of the bed and looking up and the injured man.

"What up Doc, everything okay, whats the prognosis?" Asked Detective Niyko

"Everything looks good, the bullet missed any major arteries but we did need to remove your spleen as the bullet caused it rupture, so i would recommend that you take vitamin supplements to keep up your immune system but you'll make a full recovery and should be home in about a week" Said Abby with a tired smile.

"Thank you Dr Griffin what about work how long till I'm back?" Asked Niyko

"Everything goes well back to work at a desk in six to eight weeks then field work in eight weeks maybe twelve depending on recovery"

"Thank you for taking care of him Doctor Grfifin"

Abby nodded patting Niyko's hand then turning to leave the room. As she went to leave she paused laying her hand on Kane's shoulder and squeezed gently before leaving. Since it was a not so busy night, no need to jinks the night by saying the Q word that meant she could go and work on paper work in her office.

Closing the door to her office she sat down at her desk and smiled at the picture of her daughter, Raven her honorary daughter and her son as they all laughed that she had taken a few months ago, Then ran her finger over the glass of a picture of her deceased husband Jake. God she hated these double shifts. Not to mention she hated leaving when one of her babies were sick and her youngest Nico had been really unsettled recently with a viral infection.

The surgeon had been lost in her paper work for the last hour lost in her own little world when there was a knock on the door followed by the sound of a babies wail that sounded like her sons. Standing up she quickly walked over to the door and opened to to reveal a disheveled Clarke who was holding a wailing Nico and Raven who had his pram and everything he would need.

Taking the baby from her daughter she cradled him in her arms, holding him to her chest and ushered the two girls into her office closing the door to give them some privacy. Both girls looked at her like they wanted to cry but they felt so bad for just showing up at the hospital because usually they were just fine watching Nico for the night when her mum worked night shift or done the occasional double shift.

"Mum we're so sorry we gave him his medicine but it didn't work and he won't settle and we've been up since half six and we're so tired and trying to cram for our test and he won't settle and he just keeps crying we didn't know what to do and you look so tired and..." Rambled Clarke.

"No it's okay baby. Did you pack any bottles?" She asked.

"Yeah we packed three just incase" Said Raven handing her a bottle from the diaper bag hanging on the pack of them pram.

Taking the bottle from the dark haired girl she smiled her thanks and took the bottle and sat down on the couch with the two girls beside her. Abby offered him his bottle but he refused it and continued to fuss, crying a little more than before as he nuzzled his face into her breasts trying to nuzzle. Although had was on solids and she still breast fed him at night when she was putting him down for the night and would pump for when she wasn't going to be there. They always kept formula too for just in case and she was planning on weaning him from the breast completely just before he turned one.

Handing the bottle to her blonde daughter she lay him in his pram that raven had moved in front of her for a second, and un buttoned her shirt as far as she would need and took her son back into her arms along with his blanket. Once she had him in a comfortable position for the both of them she pulled the blanket so it was laying over the baby and her shoulder and exposed her breast and immediately he began nuzzling latching on her nipple and calmed down.

" Well if i thought of that or could do that then I would have sighed Clarke, he usually doesn't mind his bottle when you aren't there" Groaned Clarke.

"I know but he's not feeling well so he might be a little more clingy and searching for the comfort right now" Abby tried to explain. "Why don't you two go back home and get some sleep. It's Saturday so you can sleep in."

"But what about Nico mum your tired and the nanny is off on holiday and your working, you..."

"Don't worry about it, it's calm here i'll figure it out. Now go home and sleep"

Abby placed the sleeping baby in his mother car xpedior tusk special addition pram that could covert into a pushchair and lay his cover over him before making her self presentable again. Once she was sure he was a sleep she kissed both teenagers on the head and told them to go home and sleep which they did but they loudly protested.

Decided coffee was more than needed she pushed a sleeping Nico down the the cafeteria and got herself the largest black coffee she could find making it half decaf and sat down at one of the tables and started on the paper work again. With out thinking her foot was on the base of the pram and she gently and slowly rocked it back and forth rocking the pram.

Thats exactly how Detective Marcus Kane found her when he walked into the cafeteria half an hour later. Standing he watched her take a sip of coffee from the cup only to realise that she had finished it and she pulled a face. Perfect and excuse to go and talk to her.

Getting him self a cup of coffee he pointed to her and asked for one of what ever she had ordered before and then got two cookies to go with the two large black cups of coffee. Walking over to the table where she was sitting he sat down beside her in the only other chair and placed the coffee and cookie in front of her getting her attention.

Abby was startled out of her thought for the second time that night and looked up when the drink and food appeared in front of her to see the handsome detective sitting in front of her. At first she gave him a curious expression but as she tasted the hot drink she gave the tiniest sigh and smiled shyly at him.

"You looked like you could use that, Don't you ever sleep You've been here since this morning haven't you and it's going on one am now?" Asked Kane softly, he did;t know why but he felt the need to care for her and he kind of liked her.

"MMMM no pulling a double, the night shift surgeon called in sick so i had to stay and a sick baby at home that drove my daughter here in tears with him means no i don't sleep"

"Well you should you look absolutely shattered, beautiful but shattered"

"I'm going to take that as a compliemnt since you called me beautiful, anyway shouldn't you be at home with your family now you know your partner if okay" Blushed Abby

"Nope it's just me so I thought i'd stick around maybe annoy Nyko and the pretty doctor, what about your husband he doesn't mind the hours?"

"He um passed away fifteen months ago"

"Im sorry i didn't mean to"

Abby smiled and chuckled a little as he stumbled over his words and told him not to worry about it. They stayed there for the next twenty minuets until Abby announced that she was going to see if the nursery creche could take him so that she could go on her rounds and that she would see him when she went to check on his friend.

By the time eight Am rolled around and she was gathering everything she needed Marcus was just leaving the hospital as well and offered her a lift. At first she declined the offer saying she did;t have a car seat but he quickly told her he always carried on in the trunk just incase because he never knew what could happen. Not really wanting to walk the half about walk to her house since Clarke had the car she eventually accepted the offer and gave him her address.

Pulling into the drive way of the doctors house he shut off the engine and turned to face her and smiled at the sight of her asleep with her head on the window. Quietly getting out the car he opened the door and reached up tucking the stray hair behind her ear and stroked her cheek. He knew he probably should have just settled for shaking her awake instead of that since it was a bit intimate but he could't help himself. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked at him as he moved his hand and smiled softly at him.

"Hey this is your stop" He spoke quietly.

"Sorry I never meant to fall asleep"

"It's okay Why don't you scoup the little guy out the car seat and i'll get everything else"

"You don't have to do that"

"I know its okay really"

Nodding she got out the SUV and gently scooped her baby boy into her arms careful not to wake him and lead Kane up the path to her door as he carried her purse and diaper bag in one hand and then went and got her pram as she walked into the house. Smiling as she rocked ever so gently side to side to keep the poorly tot asleep she watched him place the pram down and turn to face her.

"Thank you for the lift and taking in the pram and thank you for the talk at one at this morning"

"You are more than very welcome. If you um ever wanted to talk again or you know maybe go out my cells on the bag of this" He said nervously placing his card in her hand.

"Maybe I'll take you up on that now go and rest"

" I will, get some sleep. Bye Abby"

"Bye Marcus"

Smiling she closed the door then walked up the stairs laying Nico in his crib in his nursery then checked on both girls before collapsing into her own bed.


	2. Chapter 2 This okay?

Chapter two- This okay?

Abby woken a mere thirty minuets later to the sound of Nico crying again and dragged herself out of bed as fast as she could before he woke the girls. Rubbing her eyes as she walked into the nursery and over to the white crib taking him into her arms. Once he was changed they went down the stairs into the kitchen and made him some oatmeal and a cup of Juice since he only had a bottle in the late morning and breast at night. Then got her self a cup of hot tea and some toast to eat between feeding him bites of his food.

She was half way through feeding him oatmeal when Clarke and Raven walked into the kitchen shuffling over to the coffee machine. She really did hate how much her girls like the caffeinated drink, almost as much as her. Smiling Abby watched them go about getting them selfs some cereal and their coffees before joining them at the table.

For some reason since she had woken twenty minuets ago she hadn't been able to get her mind off of the offer that Marcus had given her this morning when he dropped her off and found her self really wanting to go and do that 'out' thing with him. Her biggest fear though was how would Clarke deal with it if she went on a date with someone that wasn't her dad?

"What time did you get in this morning mum?" Asked Clarke

"Um eight so about an hour or so ago, this peanut was up after half an hour through, Marcus gave me a lift"

"The detective you told me about when I called you at lunch time?"

"Yeah that would be him" Blushed Abby

"You like him?"

"I don't know I only just met him yesterday morning but he did give me his number if I wanted to talk or go out" Said Abby making her self busy as she cleaned Nico's face with a wipe.

Both of the young girls turned to look at each other smirking then turned to look at their mum/ mother figure and watched her.

"You should go for it mum" Smiled Clarke softly.

"What...I...are you sure?"

"Yeah, i mean you deserve someone to make you happy mum and you always do everything for us and the hospital so if you like him give him a text."

"Your really okay with it?"

"I am"

"Okay then"

Abby smiled at her daughter and pressed a kiss to the blondes hair and patted the brunette on the shoulder.

The three of them sat discussing what they should do for the day and after a lot of veto's and 'nah's' they decided they would take Nico to the soft play centre since it was raining and it would give them a chance to do something to do together. But Abby insisted they get some studying first so while Nico slept for his morning nap the girls studying and Abby showered then got some much needed house work done. By the time the house work was finished the girls had finished their studying and Nico had woken up and been given his late morning bottle. So now the plan was to go to the soft play centre get lunch for them there and then play until he had tired his self out.

After a lunch of hot dogs for them and some a sandwich for Nico and fruit all around they were sitting on the edge of the baby ball pool watching as he crawled around laughing to himself as the balls bounced off him rolling in different directions.

Looking at her mum laughing as Nico sat down Clarke smiled and took her mums iPhone and clicking on the camera in the corner of the lock screen. Getting their attention she healed the phone out in front of her and the three of them posed together with Nico in the back ground laughing and clapping as she took the photo. She also took some other photos of just her and her mum, her and Nico, her and raven her, mum and Nico, Abby and Raven, then her and Raven and Raven and Nico. Then Abby pulled Nico to sit on her lap facing outwards and asked a member off staff to take one of them all before letting him back to playing. God she loved her crazy daughter and honouree daughter, the crazy girls.

"MMM that's defiantly a new screen saver" Smiled Abby

"Let me see Mama" Grinned Clake taking the phone back reverting to what she sometimes called her mum but now she usually used mum unless she was sick or upset then she used mama or mummy but sometimes she used it.

Abby handed her phone to her daughter again leaned over rolling a ball to her son completely forgetting who had her phone. Clarke and Raven grinned and decided to look through her mums contacts to see if she had added the detective's number and grinned because intact she had after finishing house work. Looking at Raven she grinned as she clicked on his name sending him a text.

 _Hi, so um i was wondering if that option to go out was still and option.- Abby x_

Seconds later there was a reply.

 _Hi, of course I would absaloutly love to take you out, when would be best for you x_

 _Say Friday? if that's okay with you?x_

 _Of course, Friday seven I'll pick you up wear something pretty but not fancy x_

 _Perfect i'll see you then x_

 _See you then Abby x_

Looking at each other the grinned triumphantly then looked towards the other woman sitting beside them.

"Mum we text Marcus for you, your going on a date on friday at seven"

"You did what" Said Abby she wanted to be made but she couldn't help but smile at them as Raven took Nico on to her lap.

"We got you a date Abby friday night with Kane"

"Gimme that"

Abby went to take her phone but Clarke shook her head and held out her arm stopping her mum from getting it and pushed it back a little making her fall into the ball pool with a squeal as she laughed.

Friday night had come around fast and now the doctor stood in the door way to her walk in wardrobe hair in loose curls and her make up done but dressed in her bath robe while the girls watched from her bed with Nico. She had not idea what to wear and something pretty but not fancy had defiantly not helped her to pick an outfit. Not to mention she was nervous, really nervous.

"Ugh I have no idea what to wear thats pretty but isn't fancy" Groaned Abby

"What about a skirt or a pair of fitted skinnies, vest top and a nice shirt" Suggested Raven

"Um yeah I'd prefer the Jeans"

Reaching into the wardrobe she picked out a pair of black fitted skinny jeans and a peach coloured shirt that wrapped around gathering in the middle at the bottom leaving the vest top to cover the rest. Grabbing a vest top on her way out she went to change and before she knew it the door bell had gone.

Taking a deep breath she picked up Nico into her arms grabbed her purse and headed down the stairs the girls following behind her. Opening the door she smiled as Marcus.

"Hi" Smiled Abby Shyly.

"Hi, you look beautiful, I um got you these" Smiled Marcus handing her of a bouquet of flowers.

"Thank you they are beautiful." Smiled Abby bigger until Raven took them

"I'll take them and put them in water"

"Thank you, um I'll be back tonight, call me if he gives you hassle, not to much junk food"

"yeah we got it Give me the baby Mum"

"Alright goodnight peanut, Bye girls thank you for watching him"

" You got it now go Abby"

Abby smiled and stepped out the door way closing the door behind her and walked with him to his car thanking him as he opened the door for her. The drive wasn't awkward at all intact they enjoyed teasing each other about their choice of radio stations until finally he stopped the car on a secluded hill.

Once out the car he helped her out the grabbed a basket from the back seat before leading her through the trees to a clearing where the could see over the city. Looking over at him she smiled brightly as he lay out the blanket by a treat and patted the space beside him.

"So I was going to go for the dinner thing but then i though about this place and though you'd maybe enjoy the sunset a little more, I brought some strawberries and cake to go with some wine too" Rambled Marcus.

"It's perfect thank you Marcus"

Abby smiled again and sat down beside him probably a little closer to someone she had not met long ago and was on a first date with despite the texts they traded over the week but she found her self not really caring. Marcus handed her a glass of wine and some cake as they leaned back against three three.

They sat for hours the sat watching the sun set and looking over the city as they talked about everything and nothing. They both really enjoyed them selfs and found they had a connection and decided they would defiantly like to see more of each other. On the walk back to the car her hand brushed against his and instead of pulling away he took hers into his and laced their fingers looking down.

"Is this okay?" He asked squeezing her hand.

"This is okay" She smiled

By the time they arrive back at her house and he hand walked her up to the door it was going on midnight and all the lights were out in her house accept for her bedroom one. Standing facing him they were close almost touching as they said good night.

"I had a really good time tonight thank you Marcus" Smiled Abby squeezing his hand.

"I did too, I defiantly can't wait to do it again"

"Me either, will you um text me once your home"

Abby was about about to say something else when his lips connected with half expected her to pull away but instead she kissed him back her smiled even brighter than ever when they pulled away.

"I'll text you when i get home, Goodnight Abby"

"Goodnight Kane"

Once inside the house she walked up the stairs confused when the girls weren't in their rooms then checked on Nico who was sound asleep. Then it dawned on her, her bedroom light was on. Quietly she walked into her room and smiled at the sight on the two teenagers asleep on her bed. Taking her pyjamas to the en-suit bathroom she got ready for bed then went back into her room looking at the bed. The girls had left a space for her in the middle. Carefully with her phone in her hand she climbed into the bed and lay between the two of them pulling the covers over her. And just as she was dropping of to sleep her phone beeped.

 _I'm safely home, was everything okay when you got home? x_

 _Good, Yeah the girls are in my bed though, they never do that anymore x_

 _Are they okay? x_

Abby was about to type another reply when Raven Groaned beside her and Clarke mumbled something.

"Sorry what was that Clarke"

"sleeping Mama stop your phone beeping"

"Sorry sweetheart, Why are you two in my bed"

"We watched The Conjuring. Scary was good but freaked us out a little"

" A little I tried to sleep with the light on and tied your wardrobe door closed "

"Ahhhhh well your both fine, go back to sleep"

Smiling she shook her head and text him back.

 _Yeah they are fine watched a horror and scared their selfs, getting asked to stop the beeping, Goodnight again Marcus x_

 _Good night beautiful x_

Smiling she reached over placing her phone on the night stand and got comfortable falling into a peaceful sleep.


	3. Chapter 3 Too soon?

Chapter Three- To Soon?

A/N sorry not the best of chapters.

Abby and Kane had been a date just about every week that month or found a week to say each other every week even if it meant meeting at the hospital on his break for a coffee and things had been going good for the couple. He had even watched a couple of movies at her house while Clarke and Raven had been at their friends Octavia and Bellamy house.

Kane had mentioned to Abby that there were two kids he had gotten close to over the years but things had gotten really bad at home so he and offered them a place to stay at his little did Abby know that they were the friends the girls had gone to see.

It had been a long day at the hospital and one that surprisingly allowed her to spend the day with her boyfriend. Was he her boyfriend? They really should talk about what they are though Abby as she looked around.

There had been a major RTC that had come into the hospital leaving them chaotic and then there was Marcus who had come with a few other detectives after going to arrest someone that had resulted in a small explosion from the suspect hitting a small gas tank in the abandoned warehouse.

Looking around the floor that had clear evidence of a hectic day from a major incident she released a breath she was holding. Thankful she had been able to take a break and shower in one of the hospital showers because no amount of the protective aprons and gloves had protected them from getting blood or grime on them. But there was no sight of who she was looking for and that was Detective Kane.

"Have you seen Detective Kane Lisa?" Abby asked the nurse at the nurses station.

"Yeah he was in your office that last a i head"

"Thank you"

Smiling at the nurse she headed to her office to the waiting man but not before picking up a few medical things on the way. Opening the door she smiled at the man sitting on the couch and closed the door placing the things in her hand on to the coffee table. Now she was going to check him over since he had refused earlier.

Kane smiled at the woman sitting in front of him and handed her one of the cups sitting beside him on the arm off the couch explaining to her that it was tea because despite her love for coffee he was sure she didn't need anything else that would make her more wired. There was already enough adrenaline going through her system there was no need to add caffeine to her system too.

Thanking him she took a generous sip of the hot beverage he had clearly gotten not that long ago and was immediately thankful and soothing effect it had on her as she felt the hot liquid settle in her stomach.

"Please will you let me clean those now" Asked Abby softly

"They're only scratches"

"I know but they need cleaned to stop infections and the one by your hair line looks like more than a scratch"

"They are all just scratched but if it makes you happy then Alright but then I deserve a sticker after wards"

They made small talk as she gently went about cleaning the scratched a small smirk gracing her lips as she was indeed right, the one by his hair line was going to need some paper stitches. Kane however seen the smirk as she put the paper stitches on and leaned in pressing a kiss to her lips.

"I don't have stickers so you'll have to settle for this" Said Abby kissing him softly

" I can deal with that"

Once she was finished he took her into his arms holding her against him then pressed a kiss to the top of her head. It took her a few seconds but she quickly relaxed into his hold grateful for the comfort of his arms.

"Are you headed home from here?" Asked Abby titling her head up to look at him as she lay with her head in his chest.

"Nah the kids have a couple of friends over so I said i would let them have their fun"

"Fancy keeping me company while the girls away?"

"I would love too"

Half an hour later they were back at Abby's house and she was sending the nanny of for the night. Kane went about making them something light to eat while Abby took Nico up the stairs to nurse him and to put him down for the night. Both of them found it natural to be doing this with each other. Nico however was in no mood to be calm tonight and decided to fuss for a good half an hour as his mother rocked him in the rocking chair until he gave in and fell asleep.

Smiling fondly at the sleeping tot she lay him to sleep in his cot dressed in his onesie and baby sleeping back and turned on the mobile to make sure he didn't stir as she lay him down. Quietly and carefully she left the nursery with the baby monitor in her hand and went down the stairs to the kitchen.

Walking into the kitchen she sat down at the island in the middle of the floor beside the detective and smiled her thanks at the sandwich and second cup of tea that sat waiting for him.

"He's finally down, hopefully for the night" Sighed Abby as he lay his hand on her lower back and she leaned into his touch.

"He probably knew his mummy needed some baby time" Smiled Kane

Abby grinned at hime as she ate her sandwich and they continued to talk about anything and everything. Both of them were laughing when the front door opened and closed and then was followed the sound of three girls voices, Clarke, Raven and who sounded to be Octavia.

The voices got closer until the three girls walked into the kitchen, Clarke immediately going to the fridge and getting out three cans of soda giving the other two to the other girls, opening them at the same time. They were just about to start mucking about when Abby cleared her throat startling them.

"Oh him Mum...Um you must be Kane Hi, Mum Octavia is staying the night" Spoke Clarke

"Hi lover boy" smirked Raven

"Nice to meet you Clarke, Octavia shouldn't you be asking before staying somewhere?" Kane said, his eyebrow raising.

"You know Octavia?"Spoke Abby

"I do there the kids I told you about"

"Thats us the lights of his life, next to you of course " Smirked Octavia

"Have you and Raven been practising come backs again?" Joked Abby "Thats fine you know your always welcome Octavia but if either of you wake up Nico I'll kill ya, he's in a bad mood again'

"Promise to be on our best behaviour, tell me Abby, Kane you joining the sleep over" Asked Raven

"If it's okay with you three we will take that step when we are ready for it" smiled Marcus noticing the slightly panicked look Abby gave him.

What they did do though was watch a movie together before he headed home to Bellamy.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four- Mama Don't like you.

Abby and Kane were sitting out on the porch with bottles of beers in their hand and her head on his shoulder as they enjoyed their day off on the late September day. His hand was on her her hip, his thumb caressing the skin where her shirt had risen up above her kaki pants as they enjoyed the silence of watching the world pass them by. Nico was asleep in his bed and Raven was in the living room with Bellamy and Octavia while Clarke was out on a date much to her mothers amusement. She hated the way Finn treated her daughter but Clarke was adamant that he was a good guy despite the times he'd already caused tears.

Kane had offered to to use his resources at the precinct and do a background check on the kid. Abby had refused saying that she didn't want to go behind her daughters back stating that their relationship was finally in a good place and wasn't as strained at it had been in the past year and she didn't want to push that. Reaching up she pressed a kiss to his neck below her neck and thanked him for the offer and for looking out for them to which his reply was "Always"

Even though they had only bee dating a few weeks hearing his promise of "always' left her with the feeling of butterflies fluttering in her stomach. This time she moved to sit up and pressed a kiss to his lips and depended it slipping her tongue against his. Kane pulled her against him as they kissed forgetting about where they were lost in their make out session, trying not to get to carried away as he pinned her against the banister post of the porch. Until they were startled by the sound of the front door slamming shut followed by a rather loud growl from Clarke. Pulling apart she stared at the baby monitor as Nico fussed but never woke.

"I should go see what's going on" Said Abby catching her breath.

Nodding he pressed a final kiss to her lips and stood holding his hand out to her and helped her up. She grabbed the monitor and he grabbed the empty bottles of beer. Abby walked into the living room to see her angry looking daughter laying on the couch as Raven and Octavia sat together on the arm chair and Bellamy sat on the floor while she ranted about how boys sucked. Kane following behind her.

"Hey Abby I'll be back in twenty minutes need anything from the shop?" Asked Kane as Abby shook her head, although she had mentioned to him to remind her to pick up diapers but she didn't want to ask him that it wasn't his job.

"No i don't think so"

"Alright I won't be long"

Kissing her on the side of the head he grabbed his wallet and car keys from his jacket hanging up with the rest of them and headed out to the car. Stopping at the first store he arrived at Kane grabbed a basket and got a heap of junk food and soda then went to the baby section. Although he hand't changed Nico he had been paying attention to when Abby did it while he was there and for some reason took note of the size of diapers that she used and picked up a box of them. Originally he intended on just a packet but the box was on offer and he knew the more the merrier.

Meanwhile back at her house Abby lifted her daughters feet up and sat down placing them back on her lap but not before slipping the shoes off her feet. Her daughter knew about the no shoes on the furniture rule. Looking softly at her daughter she patted the blondes leg and squeezed it softly.

"Do boys know when they flirt with other girls or are the just that stupid and they god when you mention it your the bad guy and that start a fight" Ranted Clarke.

"You really need to ditch him Clarke" Said Raven

"Ravens right that guy is a Jerk and he's no good for you"

"He's not a Jerk, he just forget sometimes that all" Defended Clarke

"He forgets that he's got a girlfriend? Clarke baby you two are always fighting, he treats your terrible, How many time am I going to wipe your tears away before you see that too baby"

"Okay geez mum I get It. I will tell him to do better or we are done"

Abby sighed not at all happy with the answer her daughter had given her wanting her to just finish with the boy for good. She was about to say something when Kane walked into the living room. Why hadn't she heard the door. Smiling he showed her the box of diapers and set them by the bottom of the stairs and grabbed the bags he had left on the table by the door.

Walking in to the living room he handed a bag to each of the kids then one to Abby. They all looked at him like he was some sort of alien then looked into the bags full of comfort food. Abby's one had the least amount of comfort food since he knew she would prefer something healthier so instead her god her red vines, twizzlers and a large fruit pot. Once he was certain everyone was happy with their goodie bags he went to the kitchen getting everyone bottles of water and set them on the coffee table.

"What's all this for?" Asked Abby with a soft but very happy smile.

"I may have learned over the years with having female partners at work that when a boy is involved that the best things are your mum, comfort food at movies. Your the mum, you have that covered but i got the food and movies I didn't know if you would all prefer horror or chick flick and since they got scared at the last one"

"Thank you Marcus can we watch both mum"

"Sure baby the horror first though"

"Yes what did you get?" Grinned Clarke

"Conjuring two and Love actually"

Kane threw the Dvds at Bellamy and told him to put the horror on. Choosing the floor he sat down between Abby's leg and got comfy with his own pack of red vines. The girls quickly went up the stairs to get changed into their Pjs including Octavia, apparently she was staying the night again.

Once they had come back back down and sat back in the exact same position as they were before. Both Abby and Kane looking at each other as Bellamy mimicked the way he was sitting between Abby's legs. Smiling she rested her arm over Clarke's feet and lay her hand on his shoulder her fingers tracing patterns on the skin on his neck every so often. His hand wrapped around her ankle and his finger slipped under her skinny pants leg caressing the skin there. And they pretty much stayed like that until the movies had finished.

"Stay tonight?" Abby whispered into his ear, but she knew Clarke could hear.

"You sure" He asked Looking up at her.

Abby turned and looked at Abby who smiled and nodded.

"positive"

"I'd love to. Bell since O's already staying, you alright with us all staying tonight?"

"Yeah sure, No glove no love though Remember that" Grinned Bellamy making Abby blush.

"Don't be rude Bellamy" Warned Kane

"Oi Bell no need" Said Raven swatting his shoulder.

They hung about for another half an hour before they all headed up to bed. They two adults waited until all the kids went to bed Bellamy told to take Raven's room while the three girls bundled up into Clarke rooms. After Abby locked up and Kane had got his over night bag that he used for work out of the car, they thought they were all in their rooms the two adults climbed the stairs Kane behind Abby only for her to stop dead in her tracks at the top of the stairs telling him to shh.

Kane stopped and placed his hands on her hips as he looked over her shoulder watching as Bellamy looked around clearly looking to see if they were alone before placing a kiss to Raven's lips quickly before walking into his room. He clearly hand;t seen them.

Once they were sure they were defiantly all in their rooms they went to Abby's room but not before she stopped to check that Nico was still asleep. Abby got ready for bed in the en-suit grabbing the shirt he'd discard on the floor on the way and pulled it on with a pair of shorts. The shirt was just easier than looking for a top because she knew most of her pyjama tops ended up in the girls drawers and she would reclaim them when she was putting their cleaning laundry away. Face scrubbed on make up and night routine complete she walked into the room and crawled into her bed beside Kane laying her head on his chest.

"Thank you for doing that for Clarke" Smiled Abby pressing a kiss to his chest.

"It was nothing honestly. You look very hot in my shirt by the way"

"Such the smooth talker"

laughing he poked her hip until she looked up and pressed a kiss to her lips before they closed their eyes both falling asleep.


	5. Chapter 5 Last of the summer

Chapter five- Last of the summer.

Abby was walking through the hospital with a pile of folders in her hand when she Marcus standing by her office door. Looking over at him she smiled brightly at him. Stopping by the nurses station she put the files into their correct places and walked over to hime.

Marcus smiled at the girl who had captured his heart pretty much as soon as he seen met her in the first weak of September and watched her as she looked comfortable and deeply loved by all staff. When she came to stand beside him he leaned down pressing a kiss to the corner of her mouth as her hand came to rest on his hip.

"Hey" Smiled Abby

"Hi do you happen to have time for a break" He asked

"As a matter of fact I'm over do one, Canteen okay for you, i could use a coffee?" She said looking at her watch.

"Canteen is good"

Walking along side each other they headed for the elevator that for what must have been for the first time in her life arrived pretty much as soon as she pushed the button and they stepped in. It only took them over five minuets to get to the canteen since it was a few floors down and not near by the elevator but soon enough they were standing in line for some coffee.

They argued over who should pay for the coffee but as they reached the check out he had won telling her, he was the man and as a man it was his job to buy his girl her coffee. On the way to an empty table they had spotted they were stopped by Abby's best friend and hospital administrator Callie Cartwig also known as CECE.

"Hey Cece. This is Marcus my um boyfriend, Marcus this is the best friend Callie" Smiled Abby introducing them.

"Think we have met before, Nice to officially meet you though"

"You have ?"

"Yeah she was um leaving Niyko's apartment"

"That would be me, Anyway i have to run but just one last thing, you hurt her I hurt you"

Abby blushed as her friend patted her boyfriend on the arm and kissed Abby's cheek and turned bouncing out of the cafeteria. Marcus laughed and wrapped his arm around her shoulder leading her to the table where he pulled out a chair for her to sit down. Sitting down in his own chair he moved it so it was next to hers as close as it could get, both of their chairs half turned to the table and half turned to each other.

For ten minutes they sat talking just enjoying each other, both laughing as the spoke and every so often he would reach up to caress the skin on her cheek. Eventually though he knew he knew he would have to ask her what he came here to ask her for. It was nothing serious of for her to worry about but it was the last one of the year and he would really like for them all to go.

"So um I actually came here to ask you a question" Said Marcus

"You did? Go ahead and ask me then"

"Don't feel like you have to say I completely understand if it's too soon so you can say no, But at the start and end of summer there is this huge Police department/Fire house family picnic. We all get together have fun, There's bouncy houses and games and all that and I was wondering if you would maybe come to it with Clarke and and Octavia are going to, Raven too make sure to ask her too?" Asked Marcus as he finished rambling and about to start again when she reached up caressing his cheek.

"I would love to go Marcus. I'm not sure about the girls I will try and get them to come though but Nico and I will defiantly be there. When is it?"

"Thank you Abby, It's Sunday, ten Am to ten pm"

Later that night Abby walked through the front door to her house to darkness and silence. She had missed putting Nico to bed by half an hour but she knew that at eight pm on a Wednesday night that neither of the older girls would be asleep. Handing her jacket in the closet with the rest she grabbed her mail of the unit in the hall and looked through it junk...junk and more junk.

Walking up the stairs she knocked on the door gently not waiting for an answer. She slowly pushed it open to see Clarke sitting on her bed and Raven laying over the bottom of the bed as they watched some show she vaguely remember hearing them talking about every so often, Law and Order S something, something.

Sitting down on the chair in her daughters room she looked around at the room that had pictures everywhere. Some of her and her brother, some on her and raven, Octavia and Blake and other friends. Some of her and Finn, her dad. her little brother Benny who had passed away four years ago when he was only four and then she noticed them Photos of the two off them. Abby remembered a time when they were every where but then their relationship had broken down after her dad passed away and it had broke her heart but now they were all back up and there were even more. She wondered when they had been out back up but the fact that they had made her so happy. Running her finger over a picture of a smiling Clarke and Benny she smiled at the two girls who were lost in their show yet to acknowledge her presence in the room.

"Good day girls?" Asked Abby once the episode was finished.

"The usual" Said both girls

"Good so um listen so Marcus has the police and fire department fire picnic they have one at the start and end of summer which the last one on Sunday and he asked if we could go. I said Nico and I will be there but it would really mean a lot if you would come to Clarke, you to Raven"

"Yeah sure we'll go right Clarke"

"Yeah we'll go it'll be fun"

"Thank you Girls"

Abby smiled and stood pressing a kiss to Clarke's head.

"Love you Clarke, you to Raven"

"Love you Mum"

"Love ya Abby"

Abby smiled and closed the door then went to check on the baby before going down the stairs to settle on the couch with her book and a cup of tae.

Sunday had arrived and since there was to many of them for one car they had agreed to meat Marcus and his two at the park. That had lead to them now car parked in the car park the girls had both had things to carry and Abby had things pilled into the bottom of the pram that she was going to need to convert from the cot to chair soon enough. Looking around at the park full of people more than one bounce house and bbq in sight and pulled her phone out to call Marcus to find out where they where.

Finally though after only fifteen minuets of looking through the crowd they found him, Octavia and Bellamy sitting with some of the other detectives and their families from the precinct, Including Niyko and Cece. The teenagers quickly greeted each other as they set up their chairs while the parents said hi to each other and shared a quick kiss. Once their camp chairs had been set up and Marcus had set them up with drinks Abby pulled out a picnic blanket from the pram basket and lay out on the ground with a couple of heavy object to weight it down incase of any wind.

Nico had woken from his nap pretty much as soon as they were settled and was brought into the comforting embrace of his mother once she was sure that he was properly awake. Soon enough though the almost ten month old boy had demanded to be held by everyone he knew and graced Marcus and his sister with a big hug before he was placed on the rug with toys but then he was demanding him mum join him on the floor too.

After lunch and Nico had a half an hour nap the teenagers had decided to go on one of the bouncy houses and they insisted that their parents join them especially Abby so that Nico could at least see it. So now they two of them stood with Nico and watched at the four teenagers who kicked off their shoes at the bottom of one of the empty bouncy houses and excitedly ran on to it.

Leaning her back against chest with his arms around her she held Nico so that his back was to her chest so he could watch them bounce and have fun. They stood like that for a while just watching them have fin but then when it become clear that no one else was going to join them Abby kicked of her shoes and carefully sat down on it and held Nico so that he was standing and gently bounced him on it. The little boy loved it as soon as he realised he was doing the same as his big sister and soon enough was laughing and waving at Kane who stood by the edge near them and he clapped his hand chanting one of the few words he knew "happy" soon enough though his little legs had gotten tired and he held out his arms at Kane who happily took him into his arms holding him on his hip. Abby just smiled and leaned against the side of the bouncy house.

"Come bounce with us mum" Said Clarke as she playfully knocked Bellamy over.

"If fine here you guys have fun"

"Yeah come bounce with us Abby" Called the other three

"Please Mama"Asked Clarke again.

Looking at Kane silently asking if he was okay with Nico she smiled when he nodded and gave into them as she stood joining them .

Marcus smiled as he stood watching them five of them bouncing and laughing but most of all mother and daughter truly having fun together. He had heard the stories of their strained relationship that had gotten a lot better but he knew this meant a lot to his girlfriend. He couldn't quite hear what Abby had said but he laughed as her daughter bounced on to her back kiddy back style and Abby bounced leaning back enough for the blonde to let go and fall, Clarke the pulled her mother down and then the pulled the other three to lay beside them. Kicking of his shoes he carefully walked to stand over them and took a photo on his phone of the mother and daughter then lay Nico between Abby and Octavia and made a funny face at him and quickly took another photo of them all laying laughing before he went back to the grass and watched them bounce again, Abby Joining him not long after. It was defiantly a good day And both Adults could see this being their family.


	6. Chapter 6 Protective Kane

Chapter Six- Protective Kane

Abby had been watching Clarke and Finn a lot more since she they had their argument two weeks ago. It seemed that when ever he was over they were happy but she wasn't so sure if she should believe it or not, even though Clarke assured her everything was just fine.

They had all just had Dinner so Abby was cleaning up with the help of Kane as she softly hummed away to her self, refusing to actually sing and went about washing the dishes then handing them to Kane to dry and put away. When did he start knowing where everything was in her house over the past month?

Once the dishes were done they walked back through to the living room where the kids were watching some movie on the tv and Nico was sitting on Octavia's knee lazily playing with her necklace and fussing a little. He was starting to get tired and Octavia looked like she could sleep too. Stopping in the door way Abby looked at the two then up to Kane who stood behind her and titled her head back pressing a kiss to his lips before going over and taking the sleepy baby from the sleepy teenager.

"You can go up to Clarke or Raven's room and get some sleep if you're tired Octavia" Smiled Abby softly running her fingers through the teens long back hair.

"Nah I said we'd watch and episode of Law and Order tonight could i maybe go make a coffee or something though"

"Of course help your self to anything you know that, just not to strong though, but if you start to feel to tired or want to sleep you can always watch it another day"

"Thank you Abby."

"Of course, Now i'm going to bath this little fella Kane you want to help?"

Kane nodded and followed her up the stairs into the main bathroom and turned on the taps to run the bible bath while Abby went to the nursery getting his hooded baby towel, getting Nico out of his clothes and diaper before joining him in the bathroom. He had just turned the taps off and checked the temperature of the water when she walked in and laughed as Nico started bouncing in his mothers arms as he seen the bath.

They kneeled together side by side at the edge of the bath playing with Nico who giggled and hit the water in delight making his little rubber ducky bop up and down with the water. It was clear to the man that the little boy loved his bath time and was sure to swim like a fish in the water when he was older. Smiling he leaned over pressing a kiss to the place where her shoulder met her neck and reached over to tickle the little boy.

After letting him play for a while and they had him clean Abby lathered the baby shampoo into the little hair he had and started to rinse the suds from his blonde locks but Nico knew that meant time to come out and he started to fuss. Kane held out the towel from Abby and smiled as she took it from him wrapping his around the fussing infant and she sat down on top of the closed toilet lid while he sat on the edge of the bath.

"I'm guessing he loves his baths?" Asked Kane softly.

"Yeah, water in general really. Clarke used to love the water to. Now I can't get her near water unless its to shower, drink paint or clean with."

"How come, if you don't mind me asking"

"She um... I had another little boy he was four, he passed away four years ago, drowned while holiday'' Told Abby her voice wavering ever so slightly.

"I'm so sorry Abby. You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to"

"Thank you, Come on lets go put him to bed"

Nodding he squeezed her shoulder and they went through to the nursery. Abby went to his crib to get the sleeping bag from it when she remembered that she had put in the wash this morning. Handing Nico to him she asked Kane if she could put a fresh diaper on him and his pjs a white once with little ducks on it so she could look for another sleeping back.

Once she had located a sleeping bag she sat down in the rocking chair and waited for Kane to finish his task. He looked comfortable getting her baby dressed and she found her self smiling as she though about them raising him together. Kane walked over to her and bent down placing the sleepy baby into her arms and leaned into her touch as she reached up caressing his cheek for a second.

Gently she slipped Nico into his sleeping back over his pjs and fastened the poppers on each shoulder and asked if Kane wanted to stay since she was about to breastfeed lit a lone with a child feeding from it and wasn't sure if he would. Hell he hadn't even seen her breasts and didn't know if it would be awkward for him or her self for that matter.

Once he had finished feeding him and rocked for a few minuets until his eyes got heavy and stood carefully laying him in the crib when they heard the front door close followed by Bellamy shouting. Wincing they looked at the baby thankful it didn't startling him and Kane turned on the mobile then grabbed the monitor and they quietly walked out the room closing the door. Walking down the stairs quickly they were about the tell him off for shouting when the noticed Clarke was home early.

"Hi sweetheart" Said Abby turning to face her. "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT CLARKE" Abby all put shouted walking to her daughter and cupping her face in her hands and running her thumb over the brand new black eye.

"It's nothing mum"

" That isn'y anything near nothing."

"Mama please leave it"

"Did he do this?"

Clarke didn't say anything she just looked at her mum as she continued to hold her face in her hands and her eyes began to water at the question. Abby knew as soon as her eyes got watery that he had in fact done it. She was going to Kill that little bastard.

Placing her hands on the blondes shoulder she pushed down on them until she was sitting on the couch and went to her purse. Rummaging around the large purse she finally a pen light that had found its way into her purse ages ago and grabbed it going back over to her daughter. Gently not to hurt her she used the pen light and checked her eye and sighed as she pressed a kiss to her forehead. Leaning back when she felt Kane's hand on her lower back thanking him as he passed her an ice pack that she kept at the very bottom of the freezer. Placing it on the bruised eye she instructed Clarke to hold it in place for ten minutes.

"Your not seeing him again Clarke" Stated Abby

"I know Mama it's over. I knew he could be ass sometimes but I never though her would go this far, i though he lov..."

Clarke didn't finish her sentence but instead leaned into the side of her mother who know sat on arm of the couch, her head against her ribs. Looking down at her daughter she lay her hand on her back softly running it back and forth over her back trying to comfort her. She was just about to say something else when there was a knock at the door.

Kane seen Abby go to stand but told her to stay put. Opening the door he immediately regretted it as he seen the teenage boy standing on the door step.

"Im guessing your Finn" Growled Kane and stepped outside closing the door behind him. Inside Abby's head whipped around she heard what he said.

"Stay here all of you" Said Abby sternly in her mum voice pointing at the four teenagers as she heard the sound of scuffling out side.

Rushing out side she gasped when she seen that Kane had a hold of Finn, the caller of his jacket grasped in his fisted hands. Kane threatened the boy to stay away from Clarke as he said a half assed apology. Rushing over to them she grabbed a hold of Kane's shoulder.

"Kane...Kane, let him go," said Abby her hands grasping his as he let go.

"Thank you Mrs Griffin. Can I see Clarke"

" The hell you can. Stay away from her. If i see or hear that you've been near her or touch her in any way I'll let him to what ever the hell he wants to get the hell away from my house"

Nodding the boy left and they two went back into the house locking the door behind him. It was't must longer after that, that the three girls had gone up to Clarke's room for the night and Bellamy had gone to Ravens where he stays when they all stay over.

Kane and Abby took them all a cup of tea and checked to make sure that they were okay before they too went to bed. Kane lay on the bed with Abby laying cuddled into his side and her head on his chest. His finger was gently tracing patterns on her skin through the material of her cotton pyjama top and he starred up at the roof.

"Penny for your thought?"Whispered Abby

"I would have hit him if it was;t for you"

" I know but you didn't, You were just trying to protect Clarke and that means everything to me"

Abby smiled leaning up to press a kiss to his lips and soon enough the kiss had depend and she had rolled to lay on top of his. Soon enough theirs hand had traveled to kiss each other and they lightly ground against each other. Pulling away she leaned her forehead against his missing the feeling of his lips against her and rolled off of him to cuddle back into his side.

"We really need to get the place completely to our selves" Groaned Abby

"We will at some point, hopefully soon"

"I'll ask Clarke to baby sit and we can work something out"

" I'll tell Bell and O to stay here for that night too"

"Sounds good. Good night my protective, arm detective Kane"

"Good night my beautiful doctor"


	7. Chapter 7 First time

Chapter seven. First Nights

A/N Hi guys sorry I haven't don't any authors notes, I keep for getting about them and my week has been horrible, and i've kinda been struggling with it all. Anyway Reviews would really be appreciated just to know if anyone is reading this story and I should continue. Anyway I'll get on with the story. Any idea of where you would like this story to go, I am happy to suggestions just private message me.

Tonight was the night that they had decided was going to be just for them and to say Abby was nervous about it was an understatement. Not only was this the first time she was away from Nico for something other than work she was planning on making love to the man she was falling in love with. A man that wasn't her late husband.

But right now she was sitting in her office finishing off her paper work and making sure that everything was complete for her rare full weekend off. Signing off on the last file she put them away in the filing cabinet and went back over to her desk gathering everything she needed. Reaching over to turn the computer monitor off she sighed when the door opened, the person on the other side not bothering to knock. Seeing it was the C.E.O of the hospital she bit back the snarky comment she was about to bark out, instead she gave him a strained smile.

"Ahh Theloneis what can I do for you. I was just about to head home I have the weekend off, that I took as a holiday." Stated Abby.

"Ahh that actually why I am here. I've noticed your hours have dropped and just wanted to check if their was a problem, After all it is half one on a Friday."

"Not a problem from my point of view I still work all my hours and more each week and do everything i can and more for my patients that i can, but I am however realising my family need just as much from me as here does. So unless I've made a mistake with a patient or missed a shift which I haven't there no problem"

"I just wanted to make sure that you are giving your best"

" I always do. Now if you'll excuse me sir but i have some place to be,"

She watched him leave and grabbed her coat to shield her from the coldness of the second week of October and swung her bag over her shoulder and left the hospital, more than thankful when some else stopped her on the way to the care.

Finally though fifteen minuets later she had pulled the car into the drive way and shut off the engine. Walking into the house she called out announcing her arrival as she hung her jacket up. Going into the living room she smiled at the nanny and took her baby from her arms kissing his cheek. They sat for a good ten minutes before Jenni left and Abby prepared a quick tea for everyone that would just have to be heated up and made sure there was something for Nico.

Seeing there was an hour before Clarke and Raven where home from school and another half an hour on top of that before Kane and the Blake kids arrived she decided now was the best time to shower. Grabbing some toys for Nico they headed up the stairs to her en-suit bathroom.

Closing the door so that she knew Nico wouldn't be able to get out she set him and the floor with his toys and turned on her walk in shower and waited for it to heat up. Stepping into the shower she sighed as the hot water and steam helped her muscles relaxed and get on with shaving that needed to be shaved, before washing her body then her hair and joining the feel of the water until Nico started to get a little bored and wanted his mommies attention, which meant she really only meant a twenty minute shower, never the lass it was longer than usual.

Stepping out the shower she wrapped a towel around her self then grabbed another one wrapping it around her hair then picked up the toys and Nico going through to her bedroom. Now was the hard part what to wear. First though came hair and make up. Making sure Nico was comfortable on her bed and the pillows were placed around the bed incase he fell she sat down at her dresser.

She was half way through drying and giving her natural curls a little more curl to them when the girls walked into her room and joined the baby on the bed, just like they had done when she got ready for their first date.

"So what's the plan for tonight mum" Asked Clarke tickling her brother.

"Hello to you too. I have left dinner for the four of you in the fridge just heat it up their is two jars next two it main an dessert for Nico and I pumped this morning so their is a night bottle in the fridge. Hows your eye looks a little better since the vessel burst thanks to that idiot. Bruise is a little better too" Said Abby finishing her hair and starting on her make up.

"Yes Hi mum, Yeah it's okay. No i meant for you and Kane".

"Oh um an early movie then back to his for some dinner"

"And Sex right" Grinned Raven

"Well yes but I'm not away to talk about my sex life with you two"

The girls grinned as she stood holding the towel tightly around her and grabbed some underwear and a bra from her dresser drawer and slipping into her walk in wardrobe to put them on then pulling on her bath robe until she had something to wear.

It took her ten minutes but finally she had decided on a red skirt that flowed down to mid thigh a white spaghetti strapped vest top tucked in and a while shirt buttoned until the top of the vest top that was also tucked in, giving him a perfect view of her cleavage. Her heeled ankle boots toped off the outfit.

Bag in hand she left her wardrobe and packed something to sleep in, something for tomorrow which was khaki pants and a long sleeved top and vest top to go under it, fresh bra and panties and the rest of the essential she would need. Just as she was finishing packing Octavia walked into her room joining the girls.

"Dad...Um I'm mean Kane is down stairs, gave me into trouble for just walking in" Said Octavia.

"Why I've known you since you were eight you always just walk in" Asked Abby

"Guess he thought I still knock"

"Puh-lease you and Raven before she moved in. Jasper Jordan and Monty have never knocked, where are they two buy the way"

"Touring most nights after school their grades dropped."

"Ahhh to much fun? Are you guys sure your okay with this tonight because we can always cancel it"

"No mum we are good with it. Go have fun." Said Clarke

"Watch a movie" said Raven

"Get laid" Smirked Octavia.

Abby glared at the giggling teenagers she took Nico into her arms grabbed her bag and purse then ushered the three of them out her bedroom. Playfully shooing them. All of them were laughing when they walked into the living room and joined the boys.

Kane smiled at the four of them and told Abby how beautiful she looked making her blush and thanked him with a kiss on the cheek as Nico threw himself into his arms. They stayed talking with kids until it was time to leave for the movie. Looking at Abby he handed her, her baby back and looked around smiling at the happy people in the living room.

"You ready to go?"Asked Kane.

"Yeah. Alright Nico kiss mama. Your Clarke's watching you tonight so you be good for her"

"Good...Happy" Clapped Nico pressing a sloppy wet kiss to his mums lips.

"You guys be good too all of you, Call if you need anything" Said Abby kissing all three girls on the head.

"Stay out of trouble and out of Raven's room Bell. Bye kids" Said Marcus as Abby handed over Nico to Clarke and he grabbed her over night back.

The drive to movie theatre was quick and filled with laughter and they though about Bellamy's face when he told him stop stay away from Raven. When they bought the tickets they argued over who was paying but came to a compromise of Abby buying the tickets and Marcus buying the large salted pop corn and drinks.

Taking their seats to see Independence day Resurgence just in time for the trailers to start Marcus smiled as Abby lay her head on his shoulder and pressed a kiss to her hair. Once the pop corn had been finished the paper bag had been set on the ground out of the way and his hand came to rest on her high, hmmm no tights. Without thinking about it his thumb slowly started caressing the skin on her thigh where her skirt had risen up due to sitting down, half aware of the effect he had on her.

Abby bit her lip as she shifted in her seat to move press against his hand a little more as she concentrated the best she could on the movie. But she feared if he kept going it would have very embarrassing consequences. squeezing his arm where she was holding she laying her head back onto his shoulder pressing a kiss to the skin below his ear.

" If you don't stop that we are going to have to miss the rest of this movie and go straight to yours and I want to see the end" Whispered Abby into his ear.

" Sorry" Smirked Marcus pressing a kiss to her lips.

He did stop for the most part but he couldn't help the occasional squeeze of her thigh or caress of her skin every so often and he didn't move it until just before the end of the movie. However as soon as they were in the car his hand went right back there only it was little higher under her skirt and he would only remove it when he needed to for driving but as soon as he was finished it would go right back there. Her hand stayed on his thigh the entire ride though.

As soon as the car was parked and they were out Marcus carrying her over night back he had he pinned against the front door and his lips on hers as the kissed passionately. It was only when he felt her shiver despite how hot and bothered that they were both feeling that he pulled away and let them into his house, stumbling in with their lips still attached and kicking the door shut.

Dropping the bag to the floor he pinned her to the wall at the bottom of the stairs this time as his lips trailed kisses down her lips. Sucking at the skin over her pulse point he tugged at her shirt pulling it from her skirt and slipped his hand under it but growled when he realised there was another layer. Finally though that vest top was untucked to and his hand slipped under it running up her sides until it came to the bottom of her bra and he slipped his thumb under it caressing the bottom of her breast.

Abby gasped and pressed her pelvis against his feeling his erection against her through his jeans and her skirt as she slowly started to rub against it. Gripping onto her shoulder as he picked her up by the hips she wrapped her legs around his hips and her carried her up the stairs while she pulled of his shirt followed by her shirt and vest top and his lips came into contact with her chest.

With the back of her knees pressed against the mattress they took their time touching each others bodies until they were both fully naked and desperate for each other. Gently Marcus lay her down on the bed and hovered above her, his hand running up over his thighs and over her stomach and his lips came into contact with her skin. Abby moaned as he took her hardened nipple into his mouth gently sucking and bitting as his slipping in between her thighs and slowly started to rub her, his cock now as hard as it could be.

"Marcus please...I need to...mmm feel you" Moaned Abby foreplay could be saved for another day.

Kissing her deeply he reached over and grabbed a condom out of his night stand and tore it open going to put it on but Abby took it from his hands and instead she rolled it on, rubbing him with her hands a few times once it was on until he pulled her hand away and pushed into her. He waited a few seconds to give her time to adjust to him before he started to move. At first his thrust were slow and gentle until she asked for more. Pulling back until he was almost out he pushed pack in again pulling her leg over his hip making him go as deep as she would allow. He knew he wasn't going to last much longer, thankfully neither was she.

"MM god yes Marcus...I'm...I'm need to..."

" Shh I'm right with you baby, you can let go" He whispered in her ear as he reached between them and started rubbing her clit with just the right amount of pleasure that he felt her walls tighten around him and her orgasim washed over her. That was enough to send him over the edge as he to came.

Catching his breath he rolled them over so that she was laying on top of him and gently slid his self out of her. His hand ran back and forth over her spine as she lay on top of him pressing the occasional kiss to his chest. Neither of them said much but they didn't need to, they were both content just holding each other making small talk until they fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8 Roots

Chapter Eight- Roots

A/N Hi guys just another quick update, hope you enjoy this chapter. We haven't heard about Abby's father so this chapter is slowly introducing my thoughts on it as well as Lexa as they prepare for halloween.

The kids had been excited about Halloween a holiday Abby preferably hated and only acknowledge for them. They teenagers had decided to go to a party this year to introduce the new girl in their year Lexa to the rest of their group. And this had lead to Marcus and Abby taking them all shopping for costumes for their party.

So far they had been to three different shops that morning at none of them had found a costume and they were all getting hungry and they were starting to wind each other up. Sighing Abby watched As Clarke said something to annoy Raven and she in returned by pushing her into the railing of clothes but she caught herself and punched her in the arm and then they started bickering.

"KIDS. Why don't we take a brake and go get some lunch?" Suggested Abby as she and Marcus followed behind them with her pushing the pram.

"Sound good I'm starved" Said Bellamy as the other three agreed.

Nodding they discussed the place to go and decided on the cloests dinner. It walking put of the shop they crossed the road to the dinner and followed the kids in asking for a table for six and a highchair. They were quickly seated with the kids sliding across leaving the adults to sit at the end next to each other and Nico beside Abby.

It took them awhile but eventually the had all decided what they wanted and ordered their food and drinks. Abby took Nico out of his pram and sat him on the table with his toy and leaned against Marcus's side.

Finally after much discussion though they had decided on what out fits they wanted now they just had to find the outfits after lunch. Bellamy however had decided it was his turn to start annoying someone and started to whined up his sister about the boy she had been crushing on lately. Thankfully as things between the two were about to esculate their waitress brought over their food and their argument had soon been forgotten about. Ahhh piece thought both adults. Now food had arrived Abby set Nico in the high chair and tore up some finger for Nico setting it out in front of him with a cup of water.

"Hey Mum" Spoke Clarke

"Yeah" said Abby digging into some fries.

"So um there is this project at school about grandparents and our histories, roots and all that...so...um...I kinda might have wrote grandpa your dad a letter"

"You did what!" Said Abby a little to loud her head snapping up to look at Clarke as she dropped her knife to the table.

"It's been years since we last saw him and you refuse to speak about him and nan so I wrote to him, asked him to come see us.''

"There is a damn well good reason why we don't see him Clarke. Jesus Clarke don't you remember last time?"

"No i was only little,what happened"

"it was pretty thats for sure"

Abby pulled her napkin off of her legs and dropped it to the table as she stood walking away from the table. Out of all the things she expected her daughter to say days before Halloween that was not one of them and now, well now she had all these thoughts running through her mind. God she hated her father for everything he had put her through and she really didn't want Clarke anywhere near him. He had a habit of hurting those around her, her most off all but she didn't want her daughter getting her hopes up that their would be some sort or reconsilation just for him to break her baby girls heart, she's had enough hurt in her life like that after loosing her brother and then her father.

Standing outside the dinner she wrapped her arms around herself as she hugged her self trying her best to get the crisps air from getting her to cold. Leaning against the wall she watched the traffic as it drove past her regretting how she had handled it. As the cars drove by she got lost further into her thoughts when the door to the dinner opened and Marcus walked out. Looking up at him she smiled a tiny smile as she stood in front of her and took her into his arms. Relaxing she leaned her head against his shoulders and hooked her arms beneath his arms and up to hold onto his shoulders as he rubbed her back pressing a kiss to her head.

"You okay baby?" Asked Marcus softly, it was the first time he had called her that.

"Yeah I was just taken off guard by that. He's not a man i want in our life's unless he can prove to me that he is truly nothing like the man that he used to be"

"And what kind of man did he used to be?"

"Up until i was ten an amazing man but then he lost his job turned to alcohol then along with his alcoholism came the anger and with that came the punches."

"You don;t know if he's still drinking or not but what if and its just a suggestion. But if he replies to Clarke about coming to see her that you agree to meet him see if he is sober and stable, if he is good we can take it from there if he isn't then you can keep him away from Clarke and speak to the school about getting her another project"

"I guess that could work if you were to come with me to see him? we should get back inside"

"If thats what you want i'll come with you. Now lets go our foods getting cold and Nico looks like he's having a dance party to water he;s watching on my phone"

Abby laughed and stepped out of his arms reaching out and taking his hands and lacing their fingers together as they walked back into the dinner. When they sat back down Abby apologised to Clarke for how she reacted and said they would talk about it further at home to which the the blonde teenager accepted and smiled back at her mum.

After they had finished their diner and some ice cream they were once again on the search for costumes but now they knew what they wanted to be it would at least be easier to find what they were looking for. It still took them a while but finally Clarke had gotten a nurses outfit that was a little to provocative for Abby;s liking but Clarke managed to persuade her to get it. Raven was a flightier pilot, Octavia a 'hot carrier" as she called it and Bellamy had decided to go as an army cadet.

Once they were back at Abby's they all settled down for the night with a movie and some popcorn while Abby got Nico ready for bed. When she came down the stairs she asked Clarke if she could speak to her. Going up to her room knowing other than the closed door at the very end of the hall it was the one room that none of the kids would just walk into.

Sitting on the bed Abby explained to Clarke about her grandfather. She told her about all the drinking and the abuse and the good times. Like how he loved to dance so he had enrolled her into highland, ballroom and ballet dancing classes as well and Piano and she had absolutely loved it. She had danced until she was seventeen but then she had fallen pregnant with Clarke and with her now only dancing to trying and keep some affection from her dad she had stopped but the love for dancing was still there. Or about the time when she was a eleven and he'd been sober for a week and they were at a hotel and there was this piano and she had just stated to play it and they sang together. The good times in the end didn't out wight the good times and in the end when Clarke was just weeks old they left and tried their best to make a good life for her and get her out of the enviroment all while she completed school. She then went to uni and med school to become the youngest ever surgeon and the rest Clarke knew.

Clarke had no idea just how much her grandfather had hurt her mother and by the time her mum had told her they had both cried but Abby had told her about what Marcus said and they had agreed that Abby would go and see him first then if she was sure he was sober then she could see her grandfather. At first Clarke had been a bit apprehensive about her going to see him but she assured her that she would be fine and that she would take Marcus after all he was a detective and a former military man although her technically still was since he was in the reserves.

After they had talked everything through they went back down the stairs and joined the rest of them to watch the movie and said Hi to Lexa who had joined them. Clarke sat next to Lexa and Abby curled up between Octavia and Marcus tired after their emotional and hard talk. Abby didn't even make it until half way through the movie when she had moved to she was cuddled into his side her head on his chest hand on his stomach and his arm around her shoulder and fell asleep with in seconds.

A/N next chapter Halloween a dreaded holiday to me, ugh always clowns.


	9. Chapter 9 Halloween

Chapter Ten- Halloween

Abby smiled as she watched Nico sitting bouncing as he watched a halloween cartoon that Clarke used to watch when she was little called Funny Bones while the kids were all up the stairs getting ready for their party. Happy that he was going to be okay for a few seconds she grabbed the bowls of candy and quickly went to the front door just out side the living room and set the outside the door and stuck a note on the door.

 _Please help your self to one candy bar each. Do NOT ring the bell or knock on the door and wake my baby. Happy Halloween, Stay safe._

Going back into the living room she smiled at Nico and took him up the stairs and put him to bed making sure the door was completely closed while she nursed since the nursery was directly across from Raven's room where he was getting ready. Once Nico was asleep she dressed into a pair of sweats she used as pjs and a tee shirt then checked that all the girls were okay and didn't need anything which they didn't so she went back down the stairs to wait for Kane.

Sitting on the couch she curled up in the corner pulling a cover over her legs and settled down to read her book that she was half way through, content with the only noise being the faint voice of the four teens coming from up the stairs and the music coming from the mobile coming through the baby monitor. Half way through the first chapter she was reading it became apparent that she was tireder that she though and her eyes fluttered closed, the book falling to her lap.

Kane walked into the apartment half an hour later and found her in the exact same position. Smiling he took the book and place it on the side table then leaned down pressing a kiss to her head and leaned the back of her shoulder. He couldn't help but think she looked cute the way she was sleeping there, but at the same time he was worried about her, she worked hard made sure the kids always had everything they needed including the two under his wing and hardly slept. The detective that was just who she was though, however he vowed he was going to get her to sleep more than four hours a night, including the nights he stayed at his house or was working the night shift.

Abby felt the kiss he dropped to her head and his hand gently rubbing the back of her shoulder as he slowly woke her from her slumber. Reaching up she caressed his cheek and smiled when he turned his head kissing the palm of her hand. When he sat down on the couch she shifted laying her head on a pillow on his knee and curled into the couch, looking at the time. They kids had twenty minutes before they had to leave and so far not one of them had come down the stairs ready.

Finally though they all came bounding down the stairs Clarke waving a white cloth around as she complained about how the stupid thing would not cooperate wither her. The two adults watched them from the couch in amusement at them both trying to hold back a chuckle.

"Mum I know you are a doctor and not a nurse and you don't use these in forever but do you know how to do these" Asked Clarke

"I do and I also still think that outfit it to short and a little tight" Smiled Abby

"Can you do it please and it's not short or tight, i can breath and you can't see my under wear so all is good"

Abby chuckled at a line she had once used and stood going over the her daughter. Taking the white cloth from her she had it folded and pinned to just the right place on top of her head and pulled her iPhone from her pocket demanding a picture.

"Alright, are you sure Lexa is meeting you there because she is new to the area and all" Asked Abby

"Yep we showed her where to go and she text us saying she is getting ready to leave" Grinned Raven

" Good. Don't drink, be carefully and call us if you need anything at all" said Kane turning to face them all.

"What he said and home no later than half past twelve"

"Alright Mama we got it"

Nodding she told them to have fun and joined Marcus on the couch as they all left. The two of them had discussed going together to one of their work halloween parties but eventually they decided they wanted to just stay at home with each other and watch one of the many horror marathon's that was on the tv, most of which where going to be trashy horror but none the less to them it sounded like a good plan.

Marcus had got himself a bottle of beer from her fridge and brought her a bottle of water since she said she wasn't really up for a beer that night as well as some sweets and lay them on her side of the coffee table. Sitting down he kicked off his shoes and set his feet on the coffee table, his legs crossed at the ankles and Abby settled down beside him head on his chest with her legs up bent to the side on the couch and his arm around her shoulder.

Taking the mute off of the tv just in time for the first movie to start she groaned when she seen that it was Night mare of Elm street first. A film that she didn't particularly like and wouldn't admit to the fact that it slightly scared her but you had to watch it on halloween right. Both of them hoping that the kids were behaving and being sensible at their party.

Pressing her head further into his chest she lay her hand on his chest and slipped her hand underneath the collar of his top feeling the skin on his chest. Marcus grinned when she jumped and pressed her self further into him and dropped his hand from laying on the back of her couch to lay his hand on her hip under her top.

The horror movies were soon looking very unappealing to him right now. Running his hand further up her side, her top getting pulled up with the movement of his hand he ran his finger along the band of her bra that went along her ribs a few times before cupping her breast in his hand.

At first his touch was just going to be a touch but soon enough he felt the effects of him touching her hand on himself. Stopping his massage on her breast he was sure he seen her pout until he slipped his hand beneath the cup of her bra and cupped her breast in his hand again. Gently he began to massage her perfectly sized breast his palm pressing against the nipple. When she gasped he took that as encouragement to keep going and took her nipple between his thumb and index finger pinching and nipping it gently as she rolled onto her back.

Reaching up Abby pulled his head down to her and pressed her lips to his in a deep kiss pressing her chest into his hand. The movie was defiantly not priority now and she wanted more. When Marcus took his hand out from beneath her top she went to protest but didn't get a chance to as he grabbed a hold of the hem of her tee-shirt and pulled it off dropping it to the floor. Sitting up she bit her lip and moved so that she was sitting on his, straddling his legs. Running her fingers through his hair they kissed deeply until they needed air and he trailed kissing down her neck and down between her breast. The bra was going to need to go however had different ideas and leaned back pulling off his top dropping it to the couch beside him as he started kissing her chest again his lips wrapping around her nipple through her bra.

"Marcus lets take this up the stairs before anyone from out side hears us" Gasped Abby standing and holding her hand to him.

Waisting no time they rushed up the stairs to her bedroom closing the door so they didn't wake Nico. Smiling she pulled him closer to her into a kiss and her hands ran down her sides to his pants and unbuckled the belt then undid his jeans pushing them down to his feet. Marcus stepped put of them and gently pushed her on to the bed. Reaching between her and the mattress he unclasped her bra and pulled down the straps following each one down her arms with his lips until the garment was off of her and her threw it across the room making her giggle.

Now the bra was gone he went back to giving her breast attention sucking and bitting one while soothing it with his tongue and soothing and massaging the other one with his hand. Until he wanted more and he could tell he was needing more. Pressing kisses down her stomach he stopped at her panties and dipped his tongue underneath the band of her panties and grinned as he heard her gasp. Sitting up he pulled her panties off and parted her legs as he settled between them and he ran his tongue over her.

"Marcus " Whispered Abby as she pulled up so he was face to face with her and pushed down his boxer shorts dropping them to the floor "Please"

Nodding he pushing into her and pressed kisses to her lips. Pulling out to his tip he pushed back into her as her hips met his hips. Hooking her legs around his hips she moaned pushing her head back into the pillow and held onto his sides. His thrust became faster and deeper and their moans become louder as she asked his to go harder and her nails dug into his skin. Leaning his on her shoulder he pressed a kiss their and ran his teeth over the skin gently bitting her as her walls tightened around him and he reached down pulled her legs up as high as they would go around her hips allowing him to go as deep into her as her could and she tightened around him her orgasim taking over her and he followed spilling himself inside her.

A while later they were still laying holding each other with her head on his chest once again, her hand hand over his heart and his hand running over her side when they heard the door down the stairs open and the sound of the kids laughter but then they heard a crash and some one telling them to "shhhh''' Looking at each other they quickly got out off bed Abby pulling on her robe and tying it tightly around her as Marcus pulled on his jeans and they went to see what was going on.

Walking down the stairs they seen Clarke and Raven trying to get Lexa into the house as she mumbled something about being drunk. Looking at her daughter she raised her eye brow in a questioning look and they walked down their stairs taking the place of Clarke and Raven.

"Someone gave her some of the spiked punch, I swear we didn't know" Explained Clarke

"We text her parents and told them she was staying with us tonight" Said Octavia

"Alright lets get you too bed Lexa. Clarke is there going to be enough room is your bed' Abby said as they all walked up the stairs.

"I'll sleep with Bellamy. We'll keep the door open before you anything" Said Raven

"And I will bunk of the floor at Clarke's side incase she needs to rush to the toilet"

Lexa wasn't very cooperative so Marcus ended up carrying her up to Clarke's room as she carried on talking to her friends not really making any sense but she made her friends laugh. Abby got her into one of Clarks tee-shirts she used to sleep in while every one else got ready for bed and placed a bottle of water with two pain killers on the night stand next to the bed. Once they were convinced that she was settled and everyone in bed they said good night, stopped by Raven and Bellamy to say good night and make sure the door was open and went back to bed. This time they were sleeping with their door open too.

A/N So I'm not really sure about this chapter but it was kinda just a filler and I'm sorry about the smut i"m not the best at writing it.


	10. Chapter 10 Dads

Chapter Ten- Dads...

Today was the day Abby and Marcus were going to meet her father for face to face for the first time since Clarke was little. The plan was for Abby to Meet Marcus at house were he was going to meet them. Abby hadn't wanted him in her house near the children and she didn't think it was fair to ask them to leave so he had offered his house knowing his two were more than likely going to be with Clarke or out anyway. At first she refused saying but he had talked her around to it.

She was just about to leave with Clarke and Lexa up the stairs and Nico had his nanny, Raven out on a date with Bellamy she was happy they were all busy and safe and was about to leave as getting ready to text Marcus to ask where Octavia was when there was a knock at the door.

Answering the door she was confused when she seen her boyfriend and daughter standing there, the young girl in her pyjamas. Smiling a confused smile she stepped aside and let the two of them in. Octavia walked straight past her into the living room and lay down on the couch facing away from everyone but Marcus stopping placing his hand on her lower back and kissed her on the cheek.

"Hi is everything okay, I thought I was meeting you at your place" Asked Abby learning against the door frame looking to where Octavia was lying.

"O isn't feeling well she was up most of the night with her stomach and lower back. She was sick this morning. She wouldn't let me take her to the doctor or get her anything from the moody too. Could you maybe have a look at her and see what's wrong Explained Marcus.

"Awww Marcus. You really have no clue?" She smiled

"Clue about what?"

"stomach and back sore, moody. She's a girl sweetheart"

Abby grinned and patted his hand as she pressed a kiss to his cheek before going up the stairs. Stopping by Clarke's room she told them that Octavia was here but not feeling well so she was just going to Chill on the couch then went through to her en-suit bathroom. Grabbing a box of painkiller designed for just this kind of thing she then grabbed her hot water bottle from her wardrobe and then went to the main bathroom getting a heat pad.

Back down the stairs she could feel his eyes watching her as went to the kitchen filling the hot water bottle once the water was ready and grabbing a bottle of water and made her a cup of tea then took everything to the living room where he stood at the door. Abby gently sat down on the edge of the couch where the teenager lay still facing the back of the couch and her legs pulled up to her stomach. Abby picked up her hand that was laying on her stomach and straightened out her legs a little before placing the hot water bottle on her stomach and put her and back on it. Next she tore open the packet to the head pad and whispered to Octavia what she was doing as she lifted her top just enough to place the heat pad on her lower back then she pulled the blanket off the back of the couch and lay it over her. Next she held out the glass of water and two pain killers for her with she gladly accepted and lay back down giving Abby a thankful but rather embarrassed smile.

"Your dad and I are away to going meet my father, Clarke and Lexa are up the stairs, Nico's nanny is here with him just incase. There is a cup of tea of the coffee table and you'll find pads and tampons in my bathroom in my bedroom in the cupboard under the sink if you need. If you need us just call or get Lucy too''

Seeing the young girl nod she gently squeezed her hip with her hand and stood putting on her jacket and grabbing her purse before going over to Marcus. Marcus thanked her with a kiss before they went out to his car and drove back to his house. The drive back to his was silent but not uncomfortable, but he could see she wanted to say something but he also knew he needed to give her some time. This was going to be hard he had no doubt about it and he knew that deep down even though she said it would be like every other time he knew she was hoping her dad was sober.

Pulling up into his drive way he shut of the engine to the car and turned to face his girlfriend as she she looked out the window. Reaching over his placing his hand on her knee and watched and gently squeezed trying to get her attention not wanting to startle. When Abby turned to look at him he moved his hand from her knee up to hold the side of her face in his hand, his fingers behind her ear in her hair and his thumb half on her jaw and half on her cheek gently caressing.

"Everything will be okay Abby. But at any time you want to leave just say the word and I will ask him to go. Okay you won't be alone" Said Marcus.

" Thank you Marcus."

"I should be the one thank you for helming out O she must think i suck at the dad thing"

"Don't say that Marcus your a wonderful Dad. Your a man and at that age some girls are still kind of embarrassed. I've known her for years and when she first got them well let just say there was no-one there to speak to her about it, then i found out but she would;t speak out it just asked if i could her something to use that was comfortable"

"Thank you for looking out for her Abby, I wish I had have found them earlier i could have helped you keep and eye for them. But um we better get inside he'll be here in a minuet"

Leaning forward he pressed a chesty kiss to her lips and they climbed out of the car walking into his house. Going to the kitchen he made them some coffee while she sat at the kitchen table watching him. His movements and calmness seemed to help her feel more calm and her nerves slowly seemed to go away.

They sat together at the table facing each other with their legs laced together as she talked everything through with him. She had decided that if he was sober and had been for at least a few months then she would let Clarke see him but only with them in the room to start with. Marcus asked if she was sure she wanted him in the room with Clarke, father and her self worried he would be over stepping but she had asked him to be there saying that she didn't trust his and if anything was to go wrong then he would be there to help.

After only ten minutes of waiting the door bell rang and she took a deep breath. Standing she walked through the house and paused behind the door for a second before opening it and letting him in. Neither of them knew what to say so they settled with a standard ''Hello's" and she lead him through to the kitchen. Telling him to take a seat watched him take the chair across the table from Marcus and then sat back down in her own chair turning both her and Marcus turning their chairs to face.

Abby had thought of so many things she had wanted to say to him, to tell him but right now as she looked at the man who had once been amazing to her and then had caused her so much hurt she found her self struggling to get the words. Marcus can see the conflict she is having with her self when she goes to talk but doesn't say anything when she does and settles his hand on her knee.

"You hurt her and I will hurt you. This girl means a hell of a lot to me and she has already gone through enough. So I say again you hurt her I hurt you" Marcus tells him.

Laying her hand on top of his on her knee she squeezes gently and looks at him silently telling him that she's okay, and to maybe settle down a little.

"I'm I hear about Jake and Benny I'm so sorry butterfly" Said Tommy

" Don't call me that, I don't want your apologies for anything.I" Abby started

"But I am sorry, so sorry for everything I did" He started

" No listen to me okay. There is no apologies that can make it better after everything It's your action now that are going to fix it So I need you to listen to me"

"Okay...I can do that"

Abby took a second to collect her thoughts and raked her brain through the good times and the bad. She thought about everything she wanted to say to him when she was growing up then again on the very occasionally time he would drunkenly drop by and the last time she had seen him when Clarke was seven.

"I used to worship you dad, we were insperiable until I was ten and then everything changed You changed. You weren't the man you used to be"

" I know and I''

"Dad i need you to let me finish. You hurt me and not just mentally, the hitting I still have scars you know and that last time. I don't care that you hit me dad but you were so drunk you went to hit my baby girl and then when i went to stop you, you hit me in front of her. You hurt me so much dad and Until you prove to me that you are sober then I don;t want you near my kids. Once you prove that you are then you can see Clarke and Nico but only with me and Marcus until I can trust you, and that is something you have to find a way for me to do again dad"

Tommy nodded and listen to everything his daughter had to say. He felt so bad for the things he had put his baby through but he was determined to prove to his girl that he had changed. They sat for the next hour talking everything through. He explained to them how he had been going to A.A meeting as well as anger management classes as well and he had been sober for sixty days and although it as tough he was doing his best. He even asked her to go one of his A.A meeting with him.

Finally though she had said she would go to his meeting and talk to his mentor and had decided the best way to go about this was see him a couple of more times excluding the meeting and then if everything was okay he could meet Clarke.

By the time he had left Abby wanted nothing more to go home where their children were. Well at least three of them where. They had sat with his arms around her for a few minutes then he took her home.

When they got home Clarke was still in her room with Lexa watching movies, they had been spending a lot of time together since Halloween. Octavia was asleep on the couch with Nico asleep on her chest as Lucy kept a close eye on them and Bellamy and Raven had come back and where watching some thing on the tv. This was theirs, two families they were merging together as one, as they fell in love with each other.


	11. Chapter 11 Short time

**Chapter Eleven – Short time.**

 **A/N** **Hi guys I'm so sorry for the delay in getting another chapter out I lost a few people close and after just losing my aunt I have been struggling a bit, Here's hoping the funeral tomorrow is the last in a long time. Reviews would really be appreciated.**

Things had been going really well with her father and Clarke was loving getting to know her grandfather again. He had proven himself to his daughter and although she still wouldn't leave her kids alone with him they were slowly building a relationship with him. And Marcus, well, Marcus had been a god send. He hand been there every step of they and wouldn't hesitate to talk through every little insecurity that she had. In one way Abby felt like they were moving a little fast but at the same time it all felt right. Little did she know that dinner last night was going to be here last time talking with him.

Today she was working in the Emergency Room covering for a colleague who had called in sick so she had been called on her day off asking if she could go in and cover. Standing at the nurse's station filling out charts with a cup of coffee she took a second to look around at the busy floor, up the stairs in surgery it was rarely hectic. Right now though the ER was calm full but calm but that was all about to change, because the Sliding doors opened and paramedics rushed through followed by a doctor and a couple.

"Dr Griffin could I get a hand over here please?" Asked Dr Jackson  
"Of course. What have we got" Abby questioned walking over to him.  
"Automobile accident two cars cops suspect drink driving. We don't have a name yet though the cops are working on it" Explained Jackson when Abby joined them, going pale straight away.  
"They don't need too. It's Tommy Rollins. Is he the suspected drunk driver?" She asked  
"No the other driver was and has been taken into custody" Said the Paramedic as they got into the trauma room. Reality had kicked in and Abby was getting a little hysterical.  
" Abby what's going on, how do you know his name" Jackson asked watching his friend caresses the patient face while they assessed his injuries.  
"It's it's my father"

As soon as she told him who he was to her Jackson had two male nurses remove her from the trauma room and told her that someone would up-date her as soon as they could. Meanwhile the nurses who been in the area and had herd who he was had gossiped and spread like wild fire and soon enough almost everyone in the hospital knew, including her best friend Callie, who in turn called Marcus.

Sitting in the waiting room of the ER as a family member was much different than as a Doctor and it was one that she remembered very well from her husband dying from a car accident too. Lost in her own thoughts she was sitting with her elbows on her knees, her hands clasped together and her head bowed down towards the ground. Closing her eyes, she willed the tears not to fall and thought about anything other than the reason she had been sent to the waiting room. she could feel the other people who were waiting for their own news staring at her. Out of everyone in the waiting room she was the only one who was there alone.

Hearing familiar foot steeps walking towards her she looked up to see Marcus walking towards her in a hurry and looked up at him smiling a small sad smile. Within seconds he was in front of her and knelt down to her level, his hands wrapped around her clasped ones. Abby was curious as to why he was there because she hadn't called him but by god was she grateful that he was.

"Hi baby. Callie called me. What happened?" He spoke softly.  
"Dad, dad was in an accident the police are saying his was hit by a drunk driver. It….It didn't look good when I was in there. I was just getting to know him again Kane" Sniffed Abby  
"I'm so sorry baby" Whispered Kane  
"I don't think I can do this again"  
"No matter what happens today you won't be alone baby okay I'm going to be with you every step of the way"

Abby nodded as he stood and took a seat next to her as he pressed a kiss to the top of her head then took her hand into his. They waited for another for new while other families had gotten news and new ones had come in and they too were now waiting but to her it felt like everyone there was getting news before she was. She guessed the other families were probably feeling the same though. The one thing that kept going through her mind though was that her alcoholic father had just been seriously hurt by a drunk driver, how ironic.

Leaning her head on his shoulder she leaned into his touch as she felt his hand on her lower back gently rubbed her back. It was another ten minutes later when Doctor Jackson walked into the waiting room going over to them. Standing with their hands grasped together they watched as Jackson and took his either end of his pen in his hands as he looked at Abby and shook his head.

"I'm afraid his injuries were just too much and the brain injury was too significant. I'm sorry Doctor Griffin"

Abby gasped out a small quiet "No" and tears poured down her cheeks. She lost her balance but Kane easily tightened his hold around her and pulled her into his side, her face buried in his neck as he cried.

"I want to see him before you take him down" Spoke Abby turning her head to look at Jackson  
"Of course, he's in trauma room one a screen has been put up for privacy, you can go in when you're ready"  
"I know the drill thank you Jackson"

They stayed in the waiting room until Abby was ready and then together they walked through to the trauma room. The room looked a mess but someone had clearly been in to clean up the blood and for that she was thankful. Walking over to him she caressed his cheek and leaned down pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"I'm sorry daddy, you were doing so good. You messed up daddy but you were trying to make it right, you were really trying. I'm sorry I never told you that even through everything I still loved you" Said Abby to him. "Can You take me home now I need to tell Clarke and Raven I should tell her too because she knew him as much as Clarke"  
"Of course"

Once they made sure they had done everything they needed to at the hospital Marcus got Abby into his SUV and they headed back to her house. The drive back was quiet but she never let go of his hand unless he needed it for driving. Abby was feeling a little numb and cold, god she was cold but the heater was on and so was her jacket. It was only fifteen minutes later they had pulled into the drive way of the house and parked the car but to Abby it wasn't enough time. She shouldn't have to been doing this for a third time in four years.

Together they got out of the car and walked into the house were the four teenagers where in the living room with Nico and his nanny Lucy. Walking in to the living room quietly with his hand on her lower back they looked at the teenagers, now came the hard part.

Clarke looked up when they heard the door closing and seen her mother and her boyfriend walking into the living room and knew just by the look on her mom's face that something wasn't right. She knew that face she had seen in twice before for her brother and then her father. She did not like the way Abby knelt down in front of her and how Marcus stood behind her with his hand on her shoulder.

"Mom, what's going on? "Asked Clarke worriedly.  
"It's Grandad. There was an accident he was hit by a drunk driver, I'm sorry baby but he didn't make it" Explained Abby as two lonely tears ran down her cheeks.  
"But, but he was doing good, we were just getting to know him, He was your dad. I'm sorry Mama"  
"I know baby I know" Abby chocked out a sob.

Leaning forward she hugged her daughter tightly for a few seconds and took Nico from Lucy's arms. Thankfully Clarke had taken the news well and Abby was so proud of her little girl for how strong she had to be. She really did have amazing kids and honorary kids.

It took a while but eventually things had settled down in the house and Lucy had said her goodbyes once she was sure there was nothing she could do. They opted for an take out for tea that night ordering simple Pizza's for everyone but Abby didn't each much and when everyone had finished she cleaned up then went out the usual night time routine. Bath Nico, breast feed him and read him a story. But she hadn't returned from putting Nico to bed and Clarke was starting to worry so she asked Marcus to go and check on her.

Walking up the stairs he too was worried about her and walked down the hall into the nursery where he seen Abby who was sitting in the dark nursery in the rocking chair. The only sound to be heard was the mobile playing over Nico's crib and the soft, gently noise of the rocking chairs movements. Slowly he walked over to her and pushed back her hair out of her face and pressed a kiss to her head.

"How you doing baby" Asked Marcus softly.  
"I'm okay. I just needed a second. Thank you for being there today Marcus"  
"Of course baby, anytime you need me Abby I'm there. That's what being your boyfriend all about. Now the kids are playing a rather comical game or charades to get their minds off it, what do you say we get a laugh and go watch them"

Abby smiled and stood up with his help. That idea sounded perfect.


End file.
